Freddy Claus
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Freddy decides to dress up as someone very special during Christmas. To put a smile on his daughter Katherine's face... Christmas One shot  Rating T. Please read and review. Merry Christmas!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of the characters involved, they belong to New Line Cinema, Wes Craven and other respective parties.

**Genre:** Family/Drama

**Rating: **T - for a little bit of cursing/profanity.

**Title: **Freddy Claus.

**Summary: **Freddy decides to dress up as someone very special during Christmas, to put a smile on Katherine's face...(One shot)

**Author's Note**: This is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers. (you know who you are!) Thank you so much to your reviews over the past year. They mean so much to me. Speica thanks goes to BuffyKrueger for your ideas for other my other stories (you know how much I enjoy our talks on MSN!) Thanks also to **everyone** who has favourited me as an author or placed my stories on their fav stories list, alerts. Cheers!

**Freddy Claus**

Thick crisp white snow had covered the sleepy town of Springwood, Ohio. Outside the town hall a large tree was illuminated with various, red, yellow, blue, white and purple lights. White, red and gold tinsel were strewn expertly across the branches. People rushed to and fro, with numerous shopping bags gripped tightly in their gloved clad hands. The Christmas holidays was in full swing.

Across town in 1428 Elm Street Katherine Krueger wished that her Christmas holidays was that little_ bit_ better. Maybe she was being a bit selfish, but she had desperately wanted to go and visit Santa Claus in his grotto in the Springwood Mall. But despite her pleas to her mother and father, she wasn't allowed to go. Her mother had tried to talk her father around, but he was adamant that it was a waste of money. That it would be better spent on other things. But she had thought back to last year, when she had begged to visit Santa. However, her father had insisted that he would bring her this year. But again he said no. Just say she had been in a grump since he told her _'no'_ two days ago.

She doubted that anything would cheer her up.

She lay in front of the television in her white frilly night dress, with her small legs swinging back and forth behind her. Her big brown eyes stared with awe at the film, Miracle on 34th Street. Everything about the film was amazing. With the huge shops dotted throughout the street, the dazzling eye catching decorations and also with the large Christmas trees in the stores. The most impressive store was Macy's Department Store. New York looked so _exciting_. Like everyone was having so much fun, especially during Christmas time.

Not like Springwood, this place was boring. Nothing ever happened here.

Or so Katherine innocently thought.

She lazily stared over to her own Christmas tree. It was about four feet tall, with a small arrangement of silver and gold tinsel, two set of Christmas lights totalling about 50 bulbs of a variety of colours. There was a few Christmas balls and bells hung from each of the green plastic branches. At the very top was the Christmas fairy that she had especially made in school. It was in a pink dress, with small fairy wings and brownish hair.

It was lovely she had to admit, but in her friend's houses they had even bigger Christmas tress. A few of them having_ real _ones, that their parents had managed to purchase from one of the big cities several miles away. Her friends Christmas trees were better looking and even the windows of their homes had Christmas lights of different colours, such as red, silver, gold, green, blue among others. She was a tad jealous of this. Why couldn't her mommy and daddy not decorate their home like her friends? It was probably down to money. Once she was old enough and able to do a paper round she would give her money to her parents, then they could decorate the outside of their home with lights and it would be the best in Elm Street!

She grinned softly at this and turned back to her film, her mood becoming sombre yet again as her eyes latched onto the jolly figure of Santa Claus on the screen. Pushing herself up onto her knees she pondered on changing the channel to watch something else. Something that would make her laugh. She hobbled forward a few feet and switched the channel a few times, finding nothing to interest her and then sighed before turning it back to Miracle on 34th Street.

Loretta gave her daughter a quick glance as she ventured out from the kitchen towards the front door, then glanced quickly at the grandfather clock as she passed the living room. It was near the time when Fred had said he would be home with a special surprise for Katherine. When she asked what it was she laughed at his response. It was a crazy idea for him to suggest and something that she believed was a little out of character for him. But he had said it was to cheer up Katherine and she knew that it certainly would.

For Fred it was something that he had to consider_ long_ about. He had never had a happy childhood, hated Christmas. But this idea was for Katherine, to make her smile. To help her have a Christmas to remember, to savour for the rest of her life. He wanted her to feel all the things that he never felt when he was growing up. To feel loved, to be cared for and looked after. He wanted the best for her and he would do _anything_ to make sure she got it.

Standing in the other small lounge, Loretta broke into a big grin as a figure staggered up the snow covered path, hauling a large sack over his shoulder. His face was not recognisable due to the poor lighting of the street. But Loretta knew who it was and was trying in vain to keep her giggles at bay. She took a deep breath and scurried towards the door, looking once into the other room. Thankfully, Katherine was still watching the film.

Grasping the door handle she pulled the door opened and grinned slyly as a the man stopped in the doorway. It was Santa Claus, decked out in the full attire. Big black boots, red and white suit, with gold buttons lined up the middle of his top and red and white bobbled hat. His large stomach wasn't as big as it should be. Just say some of the stuffing had fallen out of the suit. But he had to admit it fitted better than he had expected to. His hands were encased in large red and white gloves, that gripped a brown sack filled with presents. He smiled behind his white bearded and moustache hairpiece. "Is she still up?"

She nodded, smiling cheerfully at her husband's disguise. "Yes. I'll get her attention"

He watched as she walked into the living room and slowly he fixed his beard, making sure it was correctly covering his face.

"Katherine" Loretta called, "There is someone here to see you"

The young girl pushed herself to her feet and climbed quickly onto the sofa, peering over the back of of it at her mother. "Is Daddy home?" a grin grew across her countenance.

"No" she shook her head, "It's someone else"

Her bright smile soon faded. Where was Daddy? He was never this late? He must be working later than usual. Slowly, she slid off of the sofa and walked towards the hallway, then froze in her tracks as a figure stepped into the light. It couldn't be him, could it?

None other than Santa Claus grinned down at her, a deep hearty chuckle coming from this mouth. Or well, the best that Freddy could muster. "Ho, ho, ho! Hello, little Katherine Krueger!"

Her big brown eyes went wide with astonishment. Was this really happening to her? Did Santa come all his way from his grotto from the mall to visit her? Could her Christmas wish of meeting Santa actually be coming real? Her mouth went agape as she continued to stare at him, words failing to form in her mouth. What should she say?

Her mother's soft voice broke through the silence, beckoning her to talk. "Are you not going to say anything to Santa, sweetheart?"

She blinked several times and gave a slow nod, before moving forward a few feet. Her eyes scrutinized his stature, noticing immediately that he seemed to be a little thinner around the waist. It wasn't as big as it should be. She cocked her head to the side, a few strands of her brown locks falling across her face, but she flicked them away. A warm grin graced her face, "Hello, Mr Santa Claus" then surprising both her mother and Santa, she asked. "Have you lost weight Mr Claus? Your belly doesn't look as big as it should be!"

His eyes went wide and he heard Loretta snigger quietly behind him. He threw her a quick glance over his shoulder, a small smile tugging at his lips. There was one thing about Katherine and that was she was very observant. Turning back to her he put on another cordial chuckle and replied, "Well, Miss Krueger I have lost a few pounds. Just say Mrs Claus hasn't been making me many pies lately!"

"Oh" Katherine murmured, "Maybe my mommy can make you something for you to take back with you to the north pole!"

Loretta walked forward towards her little daughter and gave a small smile, "I'll see what I can do. I'll bake him something and leave it out on Christmas Eve"

Katherine nodded, liking this idea. "I'll help you make it!"

Santa chuckled lightly and walked towards the sofa with Katherine in tow. "So, does Katherine want to tell me how good she's been this year?"

She watched wearily as he sat down on the sofa, leaving this sack by his feet. He then patted his lap, "C'mon on"

She gulped and took a small step forward, feeling rather nervous. "I don't want my daddy to be angry when I tell him that I sat on Santa's lap. He said I wasn't allowed to go and see you. I don't want to be naughty"

Santa/Freddy stared at her thoughtfully. How cute. She was afraid that he would upset him for sitting on Santa's lap. Well, she was right. That was the reason why he never brought her to the Springwood Mall. There was no fucking way he was allowing her to sit on that slobby fucker's lap. He never even liked other adults talking to her. She was _his_ child. Even when she got some pictures taken in the summer, the photographer would state to him and Loretta, that she was an adorable child, very photogenic and a delight to photograph.

It make him sick, he wanted to rip the camera off him and break it over his head. He may be a little possessive over Katherine, but he had every right. She belonged to him. She was a Krueger. So, this idea of dressing up as Santa came into his head the week before. He had managed to find this Santa suit in a costume store and decided to fill up a brown sack with the presents he had bought for Katherine. _He_ was going to be her Santa, _not _some stranger. She was sitting not just on Santa's lap, but her_ father's_ lap and she would never know.

He had to admit that statement earlier of 'Santa' losing weight was very clever of her. It showed how she was not afraid to speak her mind, tell it how it is. He looked over to her as she remained rooted to the spot and gave a friendly smile, "It's okay Katherine. I'm sure your daddy won't mind. You see _he_ was the one who asked me to come and visit you"

She gasped, "He did?"

"Yes, now come on. Sit on Santa's lap" he patted his right leg.

She slowly walked towards him and carefully climbed onto his lap, folding her hands over her knees. Her eyes glanced up at his, realising that they were the exact same light blue as her father's. "You have the same colour eyes as my daddy!" she chirped, grinning wildly.

He glanced briefly over to Loretta for a split second, seeing her smile lightly. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah!"

Clearing her throat Loretta asked, "So, Mr Claus, would you like something to drink or eat?"

To be honest with himself, Fred was craving a light beer. But then that wouldn't be very Santa like would it? He would have to pass on the offer. "No, thank you Mrs Krueger"

"Aw" Katherine pouted, "Are you sure Santa? We have chocolate chip cookies!"

"Okay" he gave in, "Just a few"

She grinned and looked over to her mother, who had rose from her feet venturing into the kitchen to fetch a plate of them. She held her hands out as her mother came back in with the plate and obediently offered them to Santa.

He took one and took a nibble, then asked. "So, has Katherine been a good girl this year?"

"Yes" she nodded in agreement, "I'm always a good girl" there was a pause as she mused out loud, "But sometimes..."

"Sometimes you be naughty?" he finished for her.

Her face turned red in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Santa. I don't mean to be naughty. But sometimes kids in my class can be mean to me, so I be mean back!"

"Oh really?" he whispered softly. Little brats. He would have to find out who these little '_shits' _were. He would have to deal with them himself. Just a few weeks ago he vaguely remembered Katherine mention to him that one or two girls in school were teasing her. He thought that it would have settled down by now. He guessed wrong. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, giving her a small squeeze or reassurance, "Now, don't you worry little Katherine. Santa Claus will have a little word with them"

_Or actually Freddy Claws would_, he thought treacherously.

"Oh, do yo know them?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you see I have little helpers who watch over the children. To make sure if they are good or bad" he nodded.

"Oh, I know!" she squealed, "The elves! Why can't we see them? Do they have magic powers or something?"

"Yes, they're invisible. You can't see them. But they tell me everything" he warned.

Her mouth went agape with realisation. "Ooh, I'll have to be extra good then. Don't want to be caught out"

He grinned at her and took another bite of the cookie, "Hmm, did you make these?"

"My mommy made them, but I helped her bake them" she replied.

"Do you always help your mother?"

"Yes. Nearly every day. I help her set the table, put away the washing. I even helped her to plant the flowers in the garden. But I always get mucky, which makes her a little upset as she has more washing to do" she lifted her hands over her mouth and giggled.

A light hearted chuckle came from him as he responded, "I had a little look in the garden, before I came in to see you. It looks lovely"

"Thanks" she smiled appreciatively and craned her neck towards her mother, "Mommy, Santa thinks our garden looks lovely. Isn't that great!"

"Yes, that's nice Kat. Now, are you going to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"

Katherine nodded vigorously and turned her attention back to him. With a deep breath she began to tell her list, "I want Barbie dolls, a brown and blond haired one. A new baby Betsy Doll, a Bridesmaid Doll, Chatty Cathy Doll, a pink hula hoop, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, a Raggedy Ann Doll, a new doll house, new crayons and some new teddy bears!"

Santa/Freddy stared at her in complete silence, stunned by this. She wanted all of that? Holy fuck. Damn the TV, showing all those advertisements for the new toys being released for the children. It was just stupid propaganda, trying to bleed more money out of people. He had managed to buy a few of these items. But not all of them. Guess he had to start saving in the new year to try and buy whatever items he hadn't bought for her. Shaking his head lightly he asked, "Is that everything?"

She tilted her head to the side, thinking long and hard then a broad smile grew across her cheery face, "Oh, yes one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"A baby brother or sister!"

His eyes went wide and he instantly threw a nervous glance at Loretta. She too was flabbergasted at his abrupt statement. They had no inkling that Katherine had even considered of wanting a brother or sister. They never even talked about it to each other. Freddy was just not ready to have another child. He had enough on his plate with Katherine, among other things. Such as his other children. He barely had enough time to spend with Katherine. As for Loretta, who knew what she thought or wanted? Her time was always occupied with cleaning the house, making sure that the dinner was ready for when he came home, looking after Katherine. Could she cope with having another little baby in the house? "Well..." he muttered, "I don't think I'll be able to do that. It's up to your parents, okay?"

"Okay" she sighed, then threw an expectant glance at his brown sack. He followed her gaze then began to chuckle.

"Okay, you can pick a present now. Go on" he ushered her off his lap.

Excitedly she scurried over the sack, her eyes scouring the various sized presents. All of them immaculately wrapped in bright coloured paper. Her eyes fell upon a small rectangular box wrapped in red paper with a dark green bow on top. She bent down and grabbed it, "I'll take this one please"

"It's all yours" he smiled and stood to his feet.

"Thanks Mr Santa Claus!" she chirped, "Are you away home with your reindeer?"

"Yeah, now you be good for your parents. Remember I'll be watching you" he pointed towards his eyes with a glove finger then pointed at her and gave her a cheeky wink, before lifting up his sack of presents.

She blushed and waved him goodbye as he left the house, departing out into the light snow shower that was beginning to fall from the dark night sky. "Give Rudolph a kiss from me!"

He gave her the thumbs up and walked around the large hedge, disappearing from view. With a grin from ear to ear, Katherine skipped back into the living room. "I can't wait to tell Daddy that Santa was here!"

"He'll be surprised" her mother lied, "Now, let's get you to bed. It's past your bed time"

"But can't I stay up until daddy gets home?" she begged, "Please?"

"Only if you promise to stay in your room. Understand?" her mother commanded sternly, "Now, up you go"

With a grin she scurried upstairs with a spring in her step. To her this was the best Christmas ever, but unknown to her and the rest of her family. It would be the last all of them would have together...

* * *

**Author's Note**: This will probably be my last update until after Christmas. Happy Christmas everyone! :)


End file.
